


As You Wish

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of waiting, Buffy finally takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** As You Wish  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 1,000  
>  **Summary:** Sick of waiting, Buffy finally takes matters into her own hands.  
>  **A/N:** written for summer of giles

Giles knew he shouldn’t stare, but bloody hell he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was magnificent! Although he was certain she wouldn’t be doing this to him on purpose, that it had to be a spell making Buffy act this way, he still couldn’t force himself to look away.

Buffy slowly began to untie the belt from around her waist as she walked towards Giles. “Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?”

He quickly moved to stop her. “I beg you, Buffy don’t.”

Her hands stilled. “Why? Don’t you want to...?”

Giles shook his head. It wasn’t a matter of whether he wanted to or not. It was the principle of the matter. “I am old enough to be your father.” That thought didn’t sit well with him. The last thing he felt towards Buffy was fatherly. “Or a rather rakish uncle.” He grinned despite himself. _That was more like it._

“Oh come on, Giles! We have been dancing around each other for the last few months. I watch you when you’re not looking and you stare at me when you think I’m not watching.” Giles began to sputter but she ignored him and continued, “Aren’t you sick of it yet?” She walked closer, her body moved as if swaying to music only she could hear. She stared into his eyes as she stopped in front of him, slowly she reached out and ran one finger temptingly down the front of his chest.

He swallowed hard. “Buffy, I....” He had never hated his shirt before but now he actually loathed the article of clothing because it kept him from feeling Buffy’s fingers on his skin. Not that he wanted that of course. It was just... 

Buffy poked out her bottom lip. “Or have I totally misread the situation?” As the silence stretched around them she slapped her hand to her forehead. “How could I be so stupid? Of course you don’t want... You don’t see me that way at all. I thought we were going to have this torrid affair, okay I don’t really know what torrid means but I wanted it.” She shook her head. “But it doesn’t matter. Just forget I said anything.” She took a step away from Giles and gasped in horror as the belt from her coat came undone.

Giles’ mouth popped open as he stared at Buffy. No, that wasn’t right. He didn’t stare. That was such a shallow word for what he did. He worshipped her with his eyes as her words came unbidden into his mind. _I don’t really know what torrid means but I wanted it._

“You did?”

A look of confusion crossed Buffy’s face. “Did what?”

He whipped off his glasses and cleaned them furiously before sliding them back up the bridge of his nose. “You really wanted to...” Giles cleared his throat. “Even though I am much older than you, you still wanted to...”

She couldn’t stop herself from interrupting. _What was his hang up with age?_ “Have sex? Yes.”

“But I’m...”

Honestly if she heard one more time about how much older he was than her she was going to scream. But still she couldn’t resist teasing him. “I’ll call you, Daddy, if you want me too.”

“That will definitely not be necessary.” Even as he said the words he couldn’t help but feel maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. Giles called himself every kinds of fool but it didn’t stop him from reaching out and taking Buffy into his arms. He swallowed a sigh at how right she felt in his arms. She felt like home.

“Are you sure you want this, Buffy?” He had to give her the chance to change her mind even though every cell in his body was screaming against it. 

Buffy almost groaned out loud at the feel of finally being in Giles’ arms. “Are you kidding me? I’ve thought about this moment, dreamed about it for a long time now. I thought I was going to have to resort to magic to get your attention.”

Giles shook his head. He still couldn’t believe this gorgeous woman in his arms wanted him. It was a...

Buffy tossed her head back and stared into his eyes. “Are you going to kiss me now or do you want to talk some more?” 

Without a word, Giles bent her back in his arms and captured her lips with his own.

As his tongue slid into her mouth she felt as if lightening had flashed through her body, burning her from the inside out. The pleasure was so intense she trembled. 

His lips left hers to trail hot kisses down her neck, across her collarbone to the soft swells of her breasts. He smiled against her skin as soft moans escaped her and echoed around the room.

He stilled as her trembling fingers frantically jerked at his clothing. “Easy, Buffy. Go slow.”

Her breath came in short gasps as she shook her head. “I can’t. I want you now. Hard and fast, we can go slow next time. Please?”

Giles swallowed hard as he closed his eyes in silent thanks. She wanted a next time. _Who was he to argue?_

As he bent to pick her up, Buffy shook her head. She didn’t think she could last much longer. She wanted him inside of her and she wanted it now. “Here. Now.”

Giles looked around his living room. Where? When he had thought about making love to Buffy, and he had to be honest with himself, he had thought about it on more than one occasion he had always pictured them upstairs in his bed not in the....

Buffy bit his lip, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to bring his attention back to her. “Over there.”

His eyes darkened with anticipation and barely controlled desire. “As you wish.” A wicked grin crossed his face as he led her towards the couch.


End file.
